Young Love
by shan1827
Summary: (AU) This is the story of the young heiress of Sakura Clan falls in love with the Hibari Clan's heir, Hibari Kyouya. Will her love returned or rejected? HibarixOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I did not owned KHR, but I did owned the plot:D

* * *

Chapter 1: How I meet him

One peaceful morning the clouds were drifting from the sky and the weather was fine. The birds were chirping, and little animals woke up from their slumber.

The people in the mansion woke up and work the same things they usually do like cooks, cooked food for us, maids and butlers busied themselves and the children in the family or should I say- children in the main branch of my clan prepare themselves like you know doing some noble works like study, unlike the side branch, sometimes called commoner branch, the children plays all day and seldom to learn because the elders believe it is too waste to let them learn when they are not that important to the family.

Oh how rude of me, I'm Sakura Yuki, heiress of the Sakura Clan. And the role model of the children near my age which was 8. And I should be strictly disciplined for the sake of the clan. Only seldom I have freedom because being a role model was not easy. And because I'm the only child in the main branch direct to my clan's foundress.

The scholars in my clan was my mentors in books, and due to my clumsiness I failed some of the physical activities except Kyudo. It took me a month to masterized the sport whom I've come to love.

On my way to the library, where I usually study. I saw a boy with a black hair, I did not see his face since his back was facing me. I stop to observe him because he will not notice me while I think he was admiring the paintings I painted when I was seven, hung on the wall.

The boy had a pale skin, which I'm jealous for I know only pure Japanese can have this kind of skin. He wore a purple yukata with a bird embroided on it.

"So he is a Hibari" I said to myself but the boy heard me much to my surprise and embarrassment.

He looked at me with his cold steel blue eyes "Sakura petals, so you are the heiress of this clan" and walked past me.

"Onii-san, what is your name?" I ask him politely for I know the Hibari clan only talk to the polite people or said the people around me.

He stop walking but did not face me much disappointment on my part "If you wish to know me that badly, why not use that status of yours" he coldly said to me but since I'm still young I did not understand his words but what I only knows is he hates me. He leave silently which I did not notice that he already gone.

"Lady Yuki *huff* *huff* the lessons *huff* *huff* the lessons Lady Yuki *huff*" It was my personal maid named Tsuki but I preferred friend or best-friend. She was sweating from running around and catching her breath just to delivery some words from my mother.

"Why don't you rest for a while Tsuki and we'll talk about the lessons" I favor while sweat drop which she gladly accept.

Tsuki sat down on the wooden floor since no one was watching us, while she's catching her breath I kept on thinking about the boy I just meet.

"Lady Yuki about the lessons" Tsuki started out but I didn't heard her since I'm still in my daydreaming mood.

"You don't have to come my Lady because someone is going to meet you" Tsuki look at me and frown "Lady Yuki, are you listening?" she started shaking me like a crazy girl.

"I'm listening Tsuki" I bite my tongue. I'm not really good in lying which is much favored to her part. I'll bite my tongue when I'm lying in that part they'll know if I'm lying or not.

"You're lying Yuki" she scolded me like a sister since she doesn't use _'lady'_. Tsuki was older than me by one and half year and since we don't have siblings and the only child in the family we treat each other like siblings.

"Hai hai gomenasai" she stand up and we immediately went to the meeting room which located to the other side if the mansion.

When we arrived, Tsuki knock first on the door before she open the door for me when we received permission. After the door open I was immediately greeted by a steel blue eyes.

"Onii-san" I half run when I saw the same boy, Tsuki closes the door after I step in the room.

"Manners dear" my mother warn me when I stop near her.

"G-gomenasai" I immediately blushes and apologizes when I realize what I've done.

"*giggles* its okay Rin-chan. It's good to hear dear that you already met my son, Kyouya" Onii-san's mother said to me. She looks at me when she say the last words and I held my breath when I completely saw her. She was beautiful par with my mother's beauty, with black hair and eyes, pale skin same with her husband who looks like Adult version of onii-san.

"Hai" I nod and greet them with a bow while smiling "so your name is Kyouya then starting today I'll call you Kyou-nii" I declare triumphantly. Kyou-nii's mother and mother were giggling while his father was smirking at him seeing his frown and annoyed face.

The smile on my face suddenly replace by confuse and sad look but I did not show it and I try not to flinch when I feel stab to my chest. Why was he annoyed to see me? Did I do something to annoy him? Though he say I'll have to know his name. So why? These words were like mantra; keep on repeating asking to myself why. I was immediately brought back to reality by my mother's words.

"Sit down first Yuki, we have an important things to discuss" mother said and I immerdiately sat down next to her while facing the Hibari family with a forced smile plaster on my face.

"This is my best-friend, Hibari Yumi and her husband who is the current leader of the Hibari clan, Hibari Kou with their son, Hibari Kyouya, the next heir of the Hibari clan just like you" mother started off.

And so the boring topic started, I did not listen to the meeting since my attention is always on him, who was quiet during the meeting.

"Herbivore stop following me or I'll bite you to death to stop you from following me. You've been following me after the meeting was over" he stop walking and faced me, his eyes clearly shows he's annoyed by my actions before the meeting start.

"B-but I want to be friends with you Kyou-nii" I say in low voice, afraid to get yelled at.

"Friends? You? a herbivore like you wants to be friends with a carnivore like me? don't make me laugh" he mockingly say to me and started walking. I ran after him but because of how fit my yukata was I strip face-first on the wooden floor.

"You really are so clumsy which is one of the reasons why I dislike you and I don't want to be friends with you" his words were echoed through the long corridor. Since he didn't help me to get up and kept on walking I stand up on my own with a shaky legs and breath.

It hurts me when he says those words; it was like a knife stabbing me. Even though, many people has already said that I was clumsy but his words sting me like an alcohol rubbing an injured skin.

With that handsome not to forget cute face of his, it was hard to believe that he had a dark personality that I almost - no I shake my head to forget the words in my mind. How could I like him in short time and I just met him to day for kamisama's sake!

"Yuki!" someone called out. It was Yamamoto Takeshi, heir of Yamamoto clan and I called him Takeshi-nii since he was older than me by 2 years and we're cousin.

"Takeshi-nii!" again I forgot how fit my yukata is, stumbling forward, right before falling a hand caught me and pulled me closer to his chest.

"Whoops! That was a close one Yuki! hahaha you have to be careful next time" he cheekily chided but he did not let me go.

"I-I'm sorry Takeshi-nii" blushing I hide my face on his chest so he won't see me blushing. It was not every day that Takeshi-nii would hug me so tightly like he's afraid something might happen to me if he let me go.

"You seem so energetic today, did something happen while I was gone?" he ask while smiling at me and let me go.

Hearing to those words, I immediately lighten up "YES! The lessons were cancelled so I have all day today" smiling brightly that on par with his smile. Forgetting Kyou-nii's words would be better.

Seeing my smile which was on par with his, Takeshi-nii pat my head fondly "So...want to play with me? We can let Tsuki join us if you want her to join us" he offer which I gladly accept, thus we make our way to find her.

After an hour of looking for her, we finally found her in the Sakura tree, the tree which I usually hang out when I draw something, laughing together with a boy - no it was Kyou-nii when we got a little closer enough to see them clearly. It was my first time seeing him laughing so carefree like he didn't treat me coldly a while ago.

My heart clench when I heard them joking around at each other. Tears forming both at the end of my eyes, luckily Takeshi-nii drag me far away from them doing euphoria moments.

"It seems that Tsuki is busy with the heir of the Hibari clan and lucky to her that there's no guards roaming around in that area" Takeshi-nii pat me on the back making my tears to run freely from my cheeks but I no sounds I make "Oy, Oy, Did I pat you hard that you cry?" he ask me panic was clearly as water can be seen on his face. I only shake my head in response, feeling another stab to my heart.

"Then, did something happen? Do you have problems to share? You already know that I can lend a shoulder if it you, right?" nooding, I dried my tears with my yukata and calming myself.

"Takeshi-nii, do you know the feeling when your stomach clench and feels like there's a butterfly while your heart is beating faster than the normal beating when you look at someone?" I asked him innocently. He put his two fingers to his chin and begun thinking deeply.

"Hmmm...It's seems that you liked someone Yuki. You're still young to like someone" Takeshi-nii frowns and chided me again.

"Mou, I can't help it you know" I cutely pout at him. Ah, that's love is.

"So who's the lucky boy?" he asks me casually much to my relief but I didn't answer him, I just shake my head afraid to lie to him.

 **Takeshi's P.O.V**

That was strange; a while ago Yuki was fine, active and happy. But when we saw Tsuki and the Hibari's heir, she became quiet much to my surprise. And she suddenly cries when I pat her - did I pat her hard to make her cry? And then she suddenly confesses to me that she liked someone - what the hell? My cute baby cousin has a young love - wait love? In hell, I call it love.

"Takeshi-nii, do you like someone?" big innocent, pure caramel eyes asking me.

"I do" way to go bro, you immediately answers her so honestly. Upon hearing it caramel doe eye lighten up.

"Really?" nodding, we began to walking towards the kitchen.

While walking, I suddenly grab her hand, which still soft, small and fragile - well she's fragile, and stop near a corridor through the kitchen area. It's been a while now that I hold her hand.

"You want to know her?" she nod her head frantically.

"Hmm...that is...S-E-C-R-E-T" I silently laugh to myself when I saw the disappointed look of my cousin and the cute pout she was making.

"Mou, Takeshi-nii, I want to know her so badly that I want to be hug by her" ah, it really is illegal to be this cute. Yuki has been tugging my kimono and patiently waiting for my reply.

"Now, now there's no need to be hasty my cute cousin. I'll tell you when the time comes" at first she's pouting but when she heard my answer, she make a face which I can't tell if she's either happy or mad.

"Okay! *smile* If you say so Takeshi-nii. I'll patiently wait for the promise time" she says and gives me an innocent and honest smile that one day it'll be the cause of my death.

The End

* * *

Yesh! I finally make a story :D hahaha *victory dance* I did something unexpected. To be honest, I did not expect to write or make a short sotry but boredom sticked I just type the story which in my mind. I'm sorry for my wrong grammars and spelling and expecially the OCC-ness of both Hibari and Yamamoto. Oh I forgot Tsuna here is Tsuki xD hahaha forgive me. Please review ^_^ I wanna know thy opinions of my first story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, but I do own the plot**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Skylark**

 **Takeshi's P.O.V**

Upon arriving in the kitchen, we were immediately welcomed by the chief cook of the clan. "My, if it isn't Yuki-hime and Takeshi-sama. What can I do for you two?" he was slightly surprised to see both of us.

"Can you teach us how to bake a cake Takeru-ojiisan?" Unknown to Yuki, she used her _weapon_ to the poor man and the said man is having a hard time to control his self not to give Yuki a death hug. I simply laugh at it.

"I – A – I…O-Of course H-Hime" caught off guard; Yuki tilt her head slightly stating that she's confused making it worse for the young man. I wanted to distract them but seeing Takeru-san's expression makes me laugh non-stop that I can't do anything but to pity him.

"Hahahaha Yuki hahaha please hahaha stop doing something bad to Takeru-san." I chided her between my laugh. She switches her attention from Takeru-san to mine. She gave me a confused look.

"Takeshi-nii, is Takeru-ojiisan okay? His face is red, did he catch a fever?" I laugh while patting her unique hair. Why unique? Well, it's blond stating that she's half but when it illuminate by sunrays it'll give off a stunning portrait.

Takeru-san excuse himself to give us some time alone. And saying that he needs to prepare the ingredients we needed to for our cooking class. He just wants to calm his self.

"No, nothing's wrong with Takeru-san Yuki. It's just that you unconsciously use your weapon to him which took him by surprise." I pat her hair again "So are you ready for our lesson?" I gave a genuine smile which she returned it two times.

"Un" smiling we approached Takeru-san, who was now waiting for us and handed us some apron to wear.

After listening to his instruction after a long time, we finally began to cook some dishes seeing that we're only beginners or so I thought but when I saw at how elegantly Yuki is when handling herself with the mixer. I conclude that she knows little about cooking or I'm just plain wrong.

"My, Hime you already know how to use a mixer." Takeru-san compliment Yuki while the said person blushes at it not used to be complimented by the others.

"W-Well, mama teaches me little about cooking and sometimes I practiced during night time when no one's around the kitchen." Yuki blushes when she suddenly confesses and when I look at Takeru-san, he had an unreadable expression on his face causing Yuki to fidget uncomfortable.

"I see, so that's why some of the ingredients suddenly disappear." trembling Yuki _tried_ to explain but failed miserably.

Rumoured that Takeru-san is demon, they say that he transform into a monster when he saw someone steal foods in the kitchen without his consent. I cannot blame my cousin to be scared when she blurted out her secret about using the ingredients without Takeru-san's consent.

"Maa maa, calm down Yuki – Takeru-san will forgive you when you say sorry to him, right Takeru-san?" Takeru-san smile and pat Yuki's hair though she flinched from the contact assuming he'll hit her.

Who's insane enough to hit his mistress's daughter when you're just an employee?

"I-I'm so-oorry Takeru-ojiisan. I'll never do that again and I'll asks for your consent next time when I want to cook." white crystals drop from Yuki's eyes and she tried to stifle her hiccups.

"Don't worry about it Hime."

I, on the other hand, just a bystander witnessing something out of characteristics of Takeru-san, who was known for his demonic authority in the kitchen. The said demon right now, is hugging my precious cousin.

*Click*

A splash of light brought Takeru-san to reality. Blushed adorning his face while my cute cousin has puffy eyes expressing that she just shed tears awhile ago. A huge grin adorns my face while holding a camera in my hand.

"Ta-takeshi-sa-sama" still blushing Takeru-san separate his self from my cousin who was confused by now.

"Don't worry about it Takeru-san, I'm not going to report it to my Auntie." I assured him with my smile. Sighing in relief Takeru-san's stiff figure finally relax. Wow what a great façade.

"Nee Takeshi-niisan, did you take a photo of Takeru-ojiisan and me just now?" Yuki asks innocently, those big caramel eyes really did intrigue me so much. Smile adorns her beautiful face, ah how I miss seeing those smile of hers.

"Yup, and I'm not going to delete it. I want put it on my album to commemorate this day." after saying those words I received different kinds of reactions like "Please, you can't do that Takeshi-sama." or "Can you give some copy of it Takeshi-niisan?" I simply ignore the former's reaction and I give my full attention to my cousin "How many copies do you want Yuki? *smiles*"

* * *

 **Kyouya's P.O.V**

My family visits the Sakura Estate, telling me that I have to formally meet the Heiress of the said clan which I accept it albeit begrudgingly. I don't want to meet that herbivore much less seeing those idiotic smiles of hers.

Upon arriving at the said estate, the butler of the estate welcomed us and ushered us to a room which was the living room of the Sakura Clan. As expected of the said clan, the room was filled with paintings and some dwarf Sakura trees ( **A/N: if there wasn't a dwarf Sakura, please use your imagination in this one that such thing exists** ).

"Mother, can I venture the estate?" I looked around to see if I find something interesting. I heard my father sigh while my mother asks my father about it. Minutes passed, my father finally relented but warns me not to cause havoc around the estate and not attacking someone without a reason.

After agreeing with my father, I excuse myself and make my way towards the Sakura tree which I usually sat. It became my favourite spot because it gives me warm and this same tree where I saw that _girl_.

I let a smile on my face and _tried_ to remember the _girl's_ face but what I remember was the blur smiling face of her.

I shake off my head to disregard her smiling face and began to venture the house. Some staff greets me though I simply ignore their existence _'Now that I venture most parts of this estate, what to do now?'_ I mindlessly walk and found myself _slightly_ shock. I let my feet do the honour of venturing the estate after all.

Not in my right mind, I find this painting. The painting which gives me a sign of nostalgia, but I didn't remember when. Having this kind of though makes me irk.

"So he is a Hibari" that voice, if I remembered correctly _she_ ' _s_ only have that kind of voice. I turned around trying to calm down myself knowing full well that this is _our first_ encounter but when I saw her lost in her thoughts. It makes me annoyed, him, the Hibari Clan's heir, being ignored by the idiot, Heiress of the Sakura Clan. Ah she has guts to ignore the fearsome Hibari.

I looked at her with cold eyes, telling her that I'm more superior than her "Sakura petals, so you are the heiress of this clan." _'The idiot heiress'_ I walk past her, my instinct tells me that I should get away from her if I don't hell brokes out.

"Onii-san, what is your name?" I stop myself, knowing full well that one day she'll asking my name but I'm not some kind of a person who carelessly say their name to the strangers much less to an idiot.

"If you wish to know me that badly, why not use that status of yours." there's coldness in my words but I really need to get away from here. Hearing some heavy footsteps coming to our way and the herbivore was too shocked ( **A/N: he only assume** ) from my words. Using that chance to escape, I hurriedly but elegantly made my way towards the living room.

After all I promised my parents not to consume too much time during my venture. When I'm in front of the door and was about to knock, I heard a squeal inside but that voice was not my mother's. Assuming that it was the herbivore's mother, I knock three times on the door before I receive a silent 'come in' from inside.

Opening the door, my eyesight was welcomed by the mop of brown hair. My mother smiles at my arrival while my father gave me a silent 'so you came back' welcome. But the owner of the brown hair didn't turn just waiting for me to face her.

I made my way towards my parents' chair, I was about to face the Mistress of this clan when suddenly my breath hitched. I didn't know that the herbivore's mother was on par with my mother's beauty not that I say it aloud I don't want to be tackled by death hugs.

I introduced myself to the herbivore's mother; she gave a smile in returned. That smile; I narrowed my eyes, the herbivore's mother have the same smile as hers. So in short, she inherits it from her mother.

"You look tense Kyouya, is something wrong?" my father asks me out characteristically, the two have their full attentions to us. My father simply drinks his tea waiting for my answer.

"Nothing's wrong" I plainly lied but I know he'll notice it but I don't want to tell the reason. Him out of all people I rather tell it to Hibird about it.

"Hn"

"Is something wrong dear?" now it's my mother's turn to asks me, I was about to answer her when a knock resonate the room giving me a chance to change topic.

"Come in" the doors open, when I saw the person. My expression turned from neutral into annoyed one when I see her smiling like an idiot. Great just great.

The moment she entered the room, she immediately run albeit half-run "Onii-san". Standing beside her mother, she never leaves her eyesight from me. Wao, she really has guts.

"Manners dear" her mother chided her.

"G-gomenasai" she immediately blushes and apologizes when she realize what she have done. Tch, typical way of a herbivore.

"*giggles* its okay Rin-chan. It's good to hear dear that you already met my son, Kyouya" says my mother with a happy tone. I glared at her stupid face when she looks at my mother. My hand twitching to grab my tonfa and smack it to her face if it's not only the warning glare from my father stops me from doing so. Tch!

"Hai" she nod and greet them with a bow while smiling. Wao doing some first impression, I see.

"So your name is Kyouya then starting today I'll call you Kyou-nii" she declare triumphantly. _'I definitely bite you to death someday'_. My mother and the herbivore's mother were giggling while father was smirking at me seeing my frown and annoyed face. _'How dare she is!'_

Throughout the meeting, the herbivore barely listened towards our parents. Her full attention was on me, the nerve. I let her taste my distaste towards her. Just wait.

* * *

 **Tsuki's P.O.V**

After I escorted Lady Yuki to the living room where they usually welcome their visitors, I reassume my unfinished business before I was ordered a while ago. Humming, I began filing Lady Yuki's drawings by numbers because it keeps on pilling up every day.

After I finish the first pile, I put it on a hard kind of box since it'll be a pity if it'll be destroyed. And reassume again my work. While I busied myself with my work I didn't notice the silent arrival of the great Hibari Kyouya.

To be honest, my first impressions of him were that this guy was cold and unapproachable which in truth I was right.

"Oi herbivore" called by the great Hibari while my cold sweat drops and trying to calm myself from running away and not to get bitten to death.

"Yes Hibari-sama? What can I do for you?" smile smile smile don't let the rumours affect you Tsuki maybe some of them were not true. May the gods help me from this guy.

"Hmp, you're definitely a herbivore. Pretending to act strong when you're obviously shaking like a leaf." approaching me gracefully with his eyes fix on the sketches I was about to put on the box.

"Is something wrong Hibari-sama?" feeling a little awkward.

"Who draw these?" eyes not leaving the sketches. He looks like he wants to see them –wait, WAIT! The great Hibari Kyouya wants to see some sketches; I thought he only likes to pick a fight. Ah, maybe I'm getting paranoid towards this guy.

"Lady Yuki was the one who drew them Hibari-sama. Would you like to see them?" I'm a little sceptical about it, hey maybe he wants to see them not that I cared.

Hibari-sama silently takes the box with him then walkout from library. Minutes passed before I realized that Hibari-sama _steal_ Hime's sketches. Thus I hurriedly followed Hibari-sama but it seems I lost him.

Man, I'll receive an earful later if I couldn't find Hibari-sama. Trying to imagine a crying Lady Yuki with a worried Takeshi-sama is making me go crazy.

* * *

 _ **Later**_

I...I think I'm going crazy.

After the search frenzy of someone named Hibari Kyouya, I finally found him in Sakura Grooves silently viewing the sketches he recently _stole_. I was about to approach him when I saw something _unusual_.

The great Hibari Kyouya, heir of the Hibari clan, rumoured to be cold, heartless, and an unapproachable person _smile_ **but** not just smile but a genuine one.

It's the end of the world...

"Herbivore, you're disgusting drooling while watching me with your stupefied face. You have some guts to do that in front of me. Do you have a death wish?" holding up his famous tonfa.

Or maybe not.


End file.
